


The King of Kuoh

by SniperJ324



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, F/M, Multi, Original Character-centric, Powerful Original Character, Reincarnation, Romance, Smut, human original character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-01-27 14:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21393367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SniperJ324/pseuds/SniperJ324
Summary: We've all seen stories where someone is reincarnated into a world with knowledge of canon and future events. However, what if a king from an alternate Earth were to be reborn in the world of DxD? What if DxD - or any other anime/manga/LN's, for that matter - didn't exist on his old Earth?
Relationships: Aika Kiryuu/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Harem, Original Male Character/Karasuba, Sona Sitri/Original Male Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	1. Kuoh Academy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, guys.
> 
> This is another DxD story.
> 
> There are a few things you should know before reading this story.
> 
> The MC in this story is often times gonna seem "perfect". This is on purpose, as it's kind of important to the plot. If this does not interest you, then I'd advise against reading this. I've warned you all, so don't come here just to flame.
> 
> Secondly: This chapter is pretty slow paced. The reason for this, is because I wanted to go ahead and get all of the characters introduced. The story will start picking up after this chapter.
> 
> Third: There will be multiple characters and abilities from other series in this story.
> 
> Fourth: While the MC is powerful, he isn't godlike at this point. You'll see as the story progresses.
> 
> Fifth: I'm gonna be doing something that I don't normally do in my stories, and that's using honorifics. I will also be using things like "Onii-san" instead of "Big Bro, Big Sis, etc. However, that's as far as I'm taking it. I'm not gonna randomly throw in other Japanese words like "Arigatou" or "Gomen". I can't stand when people do that, so I definitely won't.
> 
> With all of that said, hope you guys enjoy the story.

Chapter 1: Kuoh Academy

"Hey" - Speaking

'Huh' - Mental

[ ] - Scene/POV Change

* * *

Reincarnation.

It was a concept that many people wondered if it was real or not. When it came to the afterlife, people seemed to generally believe in one of three things:

1\. You die, and either go to Heaven or Hell.

2\. You die, and that's it. No bright, white light, no endless void of darkness, no fire and brimstone.

3\. You die, and are eventually reincarnated.

Naturally, there was no scientific evidence to support any of these theories over another, seeing as the only people that could actually provide any answers were those that have actually died.

However, there was one man that could answer this question, at least, as far as his case goes, and this man was very much alive.

On a bright, early morning, this man could could currently be found stepping out of the shower.

The young man had sharp, bright red eyes that held extreme wisdom within them, looking as if they could pierce through your very soul. His hair was styled into long, jet black locs that reached to the middle of his back. His skin was a caramel color, and was so rich that many would swear it had a golden shine to it. His body was one that would draw many eyes, being perfectly ripped/toned, not to mention his lower appendage, and he stood at 6'1.

His name was Jeremiah, and he had personally experienced reincarnation just a little over sixteen years ago.

Wrapping a towel around his waist, he stepped out of the bathroom, and into his large, luxurious bedroom, which had a black, white, and gold color scheme.

As he walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out some clothes, there was a knock on his door.

"Come in." He said, his strong voice coming out deep and silky smooth.

The bedroom door opened, and a petite young woman with short, light blue hair, light blue eyes, and fair skin walked in. She was wearing a maid outfit.

"O- Oh! S- sorry, Master! I, um... Would you like me to help you get dressed for the day?" She asked, bowing her head with a bright blush.

"Was there something you needed, Rem?" Jeremiah asked, glancing at her as he took his towel from around his waist, before using it to finish drying the rest of his body.

Rem struggled to keep her head bowed.

"Ah, um, Ram is just finishing up breakfast."

"I see. I'll be out shortly." He responded, before his eyebrow raised slightly when the young maid made no move to leave. "Was there something else?"

"...M- May I help dress you, Master?"

She heard the sound of Jeremiah walking, before feeling a large, warm hand placed on her head, making her entire body shiver in delight.

"You're a good girl, Rem."

She could die of happiness.

"Raise your head." She instantly did as he said, and used all of her willpower to not keep her eyes glued to his lower half. It actually wasn't that difficult of a task, given that he was - in her mind, at least - the personification of beauty itself.

Her heart soared when he gently cupped her chin.

"To answer your question, yes. You can help dress me, if you wish."

She was sure her heart would explode.

[ A Little While Later ]

Having just finished breakfast, Jeremiah could now be found putting on the last pieces of his outfit, which were a black blazer that had white accents, and a pair of black shoes. Along with this, he was wearing a long-sleeved, white button up that had black pinstripes on it, and a pair of black slacks. He didn't wear the ribbon that came with the uniform, choosing instead to wear a black tie.

This was the uniform for the school that he would be attending starting today, known as Kuoh Academy. It was a prestigious school that had only recently been made co-ed last year.

"You look great, Onii-sama." The voice of a young woman said from behind him, just as he stood up.

The beautiful young woman had skin that was a little darker than Jeremiah's, gray eyes, and long, black hair that reached her lower back. She had a slim, yet athletic and curvy body, and stood at 5'5. This was his little sister, Yahan.

"Thank you, Yahan." He said, gently cupping her cheek, making her close her eyes, and let out a blissful sigh as she leaned into his touch.

He then turned to the two people standing next to her.

One was a gorgeous woman with a tall, athletic, and very curvy figure. She had long, black hair that was currently pulled into a high, messy ponytail, and soft, light brown eyes. This was his mother, Rana.

Next to her, was a young girl with black hair, which was pulled into twin ponytails, light brown eyes like Rana's, and a slim figure, as one would expect from a girl her age. This was Gina, the youngest of the trio of siblings.

Crouching down, he placed a kiss on Gina's forehead, getting a bright blush from her, before he stood and shared a hug with his mother.

"I'll see you all later." He said, nodding as a young maid opened the door for him. She looked very similar to Rem, except she had light pink hair and eyes. "Thank you, Ram."

"Of course, Master." She replied with her head bowed, blushing lightly.

Exiting the large mansion that he and his family called home, Jeremiah was greeted by a group of 7 young women waiting for him.

"Hey, Jeremiah-sama, do I really have to wear this?" One of the young women asked, tugging at the collar of her shirt.

She had long, gray hair that was tied up into a ponytail, which went to her lower back. She also had gray eyes, fair skin, and an athletic, curvy figure. She was dressed in the female version of the Kuoh Academy uniform. This young woman's name was Karasuba Hibari.

"For now, yes." He responded, getting a pout from her as they all walked towards the car that was waiting for them at the end of the driveway.

"Shall I carry your bag for you, Jeremiah-sama?" Another of the females asked, her voice sounding soft and sweet, while also carrying a natural sultry tone to it.

She had long, black hair that went past her knees, with the end of it being tied up, contrasting nicely with her pale, flawless skin. Her eyes were dark purple, and shined with overwhelming love and reverence as she looked at Jeremiah. She was the second tallest out of their group, standing at 5'11, and had a very mature body, with her breasts already being H-cup, despite her only being 16 years old. Like Karasuba and all of the other girls, she was wearing the female version of the Kuoh Academy uniform. Her name was Minamoto Raikou.

"I can manage, Rai." Jeremiah responded calmly, having long since gotten used to her doting nature.

Next to Minamoto, there was a girl with dark skin, short, white hair, and blue eyes. She stood only an inch and a half shorter than Raikou, and had a figure that was similar to Yahan's, except her breasts were slightly smaller. She had long, beautiful legs, wide hips, and a nice and perky derierre. Her name was Elena Shuri.

Next to Elena, there was a girl with medium-length, black hair that reached her chin, and big, brown eyes, which were covered by a pair of oversized glasses. She had pale skin, and stood just a little shorter than average, but her body was still very mature, especially her D-cup breasts. The most notable thing about the girl, aside from how pretty she was, would probably be the fact that she was pretty much always expressionless. This girl's name was Shizuku Murasaki.

The fifth girl had long, blue hair that was pulled into a ponytail, reaching to her butt. She had a matching pair of blue eyes, along with fair skin. Despite being the same age as the other girls, she was much smaller in comparison, and not just in terms of height. Her name was Medea Lily.

The sixth girl had long, pink hair that was lighter than Ram's, which was currently tied into a bun, and a pair of light purple eyes. She had fair skin, and, like the other girls, she had an athletic, yet curvy figure. Her name was Musashi Miyamoto.

The seventh and final girl had long, purple hair that stopped just above her butt, and a pair of blood red eyes, darker than Jeremiah's own. Like (most of) the other girls, she had a very busty figure. This young woman's name was Scàthach Strauss.

Not counting his lovely mother and cute little sisters, these young women were the people he cared most for in this world.

As they all reached the luxurious looking black car, a butler held the door open for them, and closed it once they all got in.

[ Ten Minutes Later ]

As they pulled up to the school, the black car drew a lot of attention, which only increased when the driver opened the door for them, allowing them all to step out, with Jeremiah exiting last.

The students around them fell silent, simply looking on with wide eyed blushes.

"As expected, we draw a lot of attention." Lily said with a sigh.

"I doubt that they're staring at your loli body, Little Lily." Shizuku said in her usual blunt fashion, making the blue haired girl turn to her with an annoyed expression, about to make a comeback, only to instantly calm down when she felt Jeremiah place a hand on her shoulder.

"Let's go."

'Looks like there aren't that many other male students yet.' Miyamoto noticed as they walked forward, before shrugging it off a moment later. She only had eyes for one man, after all.

Once they made it inside the school, the 8 of them all went to the auditorium for the entrance ceremony, which lasted for just over an hour.

Shortly after that, the students were all sent to their first class.

However, there was a problem.

"Noooo, I don't wanna be away from you, Jeremiah-sama!" Elena wailed, hugging Jeremiah as she cried waterfalls of tears, drawing many stares in the process.

"It- It can't be helped." Musashi said, placing a hand on Elena's back, seemingly ignorant to the fact that she looked as if someone had kicked her puppy, stole all of her toys, and ate all of her candy right in front of her.

Medea didn't say anything, simply looking up at Jeremiah with big, watery eyes.

"Stop it. You're all embarrassing Jeremiah-sama." Shizuku said, though there was also a hidden sadness in her own eyes.

As for Scàthach, Karasuba, and Mina, they could all be seen sporting smirks/smiles of varying sizes.

The reason for all of this, was that Musashi, Elena, Medea, and Shizuku had all been placed in a separate class, while Karasuba, Raikou, and Scàthach were all in the same class as Jeremiah.

"Bear with it for now." Jeremiah said, kissing Elena on her forehead, getting a shudder of pleasure from her, while the others gave her jealous looks. "Now, all of you get to class. I'll see you all at lunch."

With extreme reluctance, the four girls walked away, constantly throwing sad looks over their shoulders, before disappearing around a corner.

Once they were gone, Jeremiah and the three young women with him all began walking to their class, ignoring all the stares and whispers around them.

"Wow..."

"They're beautiful..."

"He's too beautiful! I can't look!"

This happened pretty much everywhere he went, even in his past life, so he was more than used to it.

It didn't take long for them to reach their class, and, as expected, the moment the 4 of them walked inside, all eyes fell on them.

Walking further into the classroom, Jeremiah's eyes locked with four girls that were already seated.

One was a beautiful, busty redhead with teal eyes.

The next was a bespectacled girl with black hair styled into a bob-cut, purple eyes, and a body that, while not as developed as the redhead, was still very attractive.

After her, there was a girl with long, black hair, and heterochromic eyes, with the left one being violet, while the right one was brown. She also wore glasses.

The next was a girl with long, jet black hair, tied into a ponytail with an orange ribbon. She had purple eyes, and a very busty figure, probably even more developed than the redhead.

'In the same class with four devils. This should be... amusing.' Jeremiah thought to himself, taking note of how they were all looking at him with interest.

Ignoring them for now, Jeremiah and his three companions all walked to the back of the classroom, before all taking their seats in the back, left corner. The entire time this was happening, he felt the stares of the four devils on him.

The bell rang not long later, and the teacher walked in soon after.

This was how his high school life began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it?
> 
> Aside from how slow paced it was, I think it was a fairly decent start.
> 
> Now, before people start asking, no. Rias will not ever be in the MC's harem, nor will he ever be joining anybody's peerage. He will always be human.
> 
> The harem in this story is probably gonna be bigger than what I would ever usually write, but I'll do my best to make it work.
> 
> I think that's everything, for now.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Feel free to let me know any tips, suggestions, concerns, etc., that you have for the story.
> 
> Til next time, guys.


	2. Meeting The Devil(s)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo.
> 
> Sorry for the long wait, but here's chapter two.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy.

"Hey" - Speaking

'Huh?' - Mental

_**Super punch **_\- Spells/Techniques

* * *

The first few hours of school had passed, and it was now time for lunch. Rem and Ram had arrived right on time, bringing a light meal that looked to be prepared by world class chefs.

Naturally, this only served to bring even more attention to Jeremiah and his female companions, but it was all ignored by them.

Speaking of Jeremiah, him and his companions could currently be found behind the school, sitting at a table that was next to/under a cherry blossom tree.

Just as he was about to take the first bite of his lunch, they all noticed four of their classmates approaching them.

"Hi. Lucian-san, correct?" The busty redhead asked. She was joined by the other three girls Jeremiah had taken notice of in class.

"You're interrupting Jeremiah-sama's meal." Scàthach said, glaring at the four girls.

"Oh, um... Well, as you may remember from our introductions in class, I'm Rias Gremory. These are my friends." Rias introduced herself, before gesturing to her friends.

"Akeno Himejima. Nice to meet you~." Akeno said with a sultry tone, her cheeks tinged red as she looked at Jeremiah.

"I'm Tsubaki Shinra." Tsubaki said with a light blush.

"Sona Shitori. It's nice to meet you, Lucian-san." Sona introduced herself with a nod, looking at Jeremiah and the girls around him with curious eyes.

"Nice to meet you all. Now, as Scàthach said before, you're interrupting Jeremiah-sama's meal." Minamoto said with a frown.

"It's fine." Jeremiah said, placing a hand on her shoulder as he stood up, before walking over to Rias, Akeno, Sona, and Tsubaki.

"I'm Jeremiah Lucian. It's nice to meet you all." He said, holding out his hand for each of them to shake. When he got to Sona, he stared into her eyes for a bit, before bringing her hand up, and placing a kiss on the back of it, sending a surge of pleasure through her, making her shiver. "Now that we're all officially acquainted, what can I do for you?"

"We didn't need anything. We were just curious to meet you." Sona said, clearing her throat to try to regain her composure.

"Yes. After all, it's not every day that you see someone have maids bring them a five star meal as lunch." Rias said with a smile, looking at the food laid out on the table, before turning her eyes to Rem and Ram, both of whom were standing diligently on either side of the table.

Jeremiah just hummed in response, before walking back to his seat. "Since you're here now, why not join us?" Before they even had a chance to decline or agree, he had Rem and Ram begin making plates for them. "Come, sit."

Glancing at each other, Rias, Akeno, Tsubaki, and Sona all nodded. This actually worked out perfectly for them, since it may allow them to accomplish their real objective.

* * *

_Flashback - Earlier That Day_

Sona Shitori - or rather, Sona Sitri, heiress to the Sitri clan - liked to think of herself as a smart young woman. Ever since she was a little kid, she had been praised for just how sharp she could be at times.

Thus, she found herself surprised when she was unable to get a read on one of her classmates, a young man by the name of Jeremiah Lucian. From the moment he walked in the classroom, she knew there was something special about him.

Naturally, the first thing that caught her attention about him, was his beauty. Even amongst the numerous handsome devils she'd seen growing up in Hell, she had never seen a being with the sheer level of beauty that he had.

Along with his beauty, there was the grace that he carried himself with. From the way that he walked, the way that he talked, all the way to every little movement he made, she could only compare it to the grace of royalty- a king, to be specific.

There was also the girls that accompanied him. She couldn't help but notice the way that they all looked at him, full of love, admiration, and reverence.

However, on top of all of this, there was one thing that stood out to her, even more than everything else.

She couldn't sense anything from Jeremiah.

Every living being had magic inside of them. It didn't matter if they knew how to use it or not, nor did it matter how much they had, this energy would still be detectable.

She could feel that the girls with him all had average magic reserves. However, when it came to Jeremiah himself, she literally could not feel any coming from him.

Having never experienced this, this set her on edge. It would be different if he was just suppressing his magic, making it so that only a small portion of it could be sensed. To completely block it from being sensed, though?

Judging by the looks on Rias, Akeno, and Tsubaki's faces, they all had similar thoughts.

"Let's talk to him, maybe try to get a feel for his character. If we allow something bad to happen so soon after finally being allowed to attend school in the human world, it would be a disgrace to our families."

* * *

"So, Lucian-san, are you single?" Akeno asked with a playful tone, instantly getting glares from all of Jeremiah's female companions. Well, Shizuku just gave her more of a blank, wide-eyed stare.

"Akeno." Rias said, with a stern tone.

"Sorry, sorry~." Akeno said, with a smile, not sounding the least bit sorry.

"You'll have to forgive Akeno. She enjoys teasing people." Rias apologized on behalf of her friend.

"Hm." Was Jeremiah's response, sipping from a cup of tea that Ram had just poured for him.

"Say, your hair is really pretty!" Elena suddenly said to Rias, making her blink.

"Um, thank you. So is yours." Rias replied, actually meaning it. She found Elena's white hair to be very pretty. It also reminded her of one of her cute servants.

"You all seem close. Have you known each other for long?" Akeno asked curiously.

"Yup." Musashi answered, eating a stick of dango. Akeno waited for her to elaborate, but gave up when it was clear that she wouldn't be getting a further explanation.

"Lucian-san, I can't help but wonder, are you perhaps a celebrity, by any chance? Or maybe the heir to a large company?" Tsubaki asked, getting Jeremiah to glance at her. She almost turned away from his sharp eyes, but managed to just barely maintain her composure.

"No, to both."

"Jeremiah-sama is more than a celebrity. He's the greatest man in the world." Medea said with a smile and shining eyes, making said man release a quiet sigh through his nose. He was used to people praising him like this, but he didn't particularly care for it.

'Well, they're definitely loyal to him.' Sona thought, having decided to mostly observe for now. 'Just what has he done for them to be so loyal, though?'

"How so?" Akeno asked, sporting a curious expression.

Before Medea could reply, Karasuba decided to finally speak up, her tone carrying a slight edge to it as she said, "You know, you guys sure do ask a lot of questions."

"Just trying to get to know each other." Rias said with an appeasing smile, not wanting to upset them.

"It's fine, Karasuba." Jeremiah said, having just finished his small, yet fulfilling meal. He then turned to Rias and the other devils. "Still, she does have a point. This is almost beginning to feel like an interrogation. If you have something you want to ask me, then ask me directly." Although he said this with a neutral tone, his eyes showed that he was serious. He knew what these girls wanted, and he was tired of them beating around the bush.

"Okay then. This may seem sudden, but tell me, do you believe in the supernatural?" Sona asked, frowning slightly when the only reaction she saw from any of them, was a slightly raised eyebrow from Jeremiah.

"The supernatural? Like vampires and werewolves?" He asked in return, not seeming bothered by the strange question.

"Yes." She said, getting a hum from Jeremiah. However, just as he opened his mouth to respond, the sound of a bell was heard, signaling the end of lunch.

"It appears that we're out of time." Jeremiah said as he stood up, followed by his companions. "We can finish this conversation later, if you wish."

"I think we would all like that." Sona said, with Tsubaki, Rias, and Akeno all nodding in agreement. "Thank you for the meal."

"Hm." And with that, Jeremiah nodded at the devils, before walking away with his group, while Rem and Ram began cleaning up.

"Fufufu~ What an interesting group." Akeno said as she and the other devils also began heading back into the school.

"Indeed." Sona said, pushing up her glasses.

* * *

Later that day, Jeremiah could be found walking through an empty park with his hands in his pockets. It was pretty nice out tonight, so he decided to take a stroll. He was by himself at the moment, which was a rarity, seeing as he always had at least one of his girls with him.

Currently, he could be seen wearing a red, long-sleeved button up shirt, black slacks, and expensive looking black shoes. He also had on three gold necklaces, a gold ring, and gold earrings.

After walking for a little while longer, Jeremiah noticed a curvaceous woman approaching him, sporting a sultry expression.

"Hey, Mister... A handsome fella like you shouldn't be all alone. Why don't you let me keep you company? I'm sure we could have some fun together." She suggested with lustful eyes, grabbing his hand as she put it on her chest.

"You filthy creature. When did I give you permission to touch me?" Jeremiah asked with cold, narrowed eyes, making the woman step back in shock, before she scowled.

"Foolish human. I was willing to have some fun with you first, but now I'll just kill you!" As she finished speaking, her face became much more demonic looking, before her body changed into one that could only be called monstrous, making her clothes rip off of her body.

"Someone with your looks and scent should be very ta-" Before she could complete her sentence, a golden ripple suddenly appeared in midair, before a sword was launched out of it at blinding speeds, not even giving her time to blink as it pierced through her head, which then exploded into golden particles, destroying her head completely.

"A lowly _stray_ like you, shouldn't have even dared to speak to me in such a way." Jeremiah said, continuing on his way with his hands in his pockets. This wasn't the first time he'd been targeted by a stray devil like this, and he doubted it would be the last.

With his mood now soured, the young man teleported home with a golden flash of light. He didn't need to worry about any of the devils in town sensing him use his powers, since he had put up a barrier of his own design the moment he'd sensed the filthy stray.

* * *

A short while later, Jeremiah could be found resting in a large, luxurious-looking bath, which was on one of the lower floors of his mansion. Next to him, floating on top of the water, there was a tray, which had sake and small cups on it.

Letting out a relaxed sigh, he leaned back and closed his eyes, thinking back on his time in this world.

Aside from the technology being a little more advanced here, it wasn't too different from his old world. Just like this one, there had been magic, supernatural creatures, etc. Of course, the biggest difference was easily the fact that, in his old world, everyone had been aware of magic and the like.

The sound of the door opening, followed by footsteps, broke him out of his thoughts. Opening his eyes, he was greeted to the sight of a nude Raikou, with not even a towel being held up to protect her modesty.

"Jeremiah-sama..." She said sultrily, stepping into the bath, making sure to give him a good view of _everything, _before she started to lower herself over his crotch. "I'll get rid of all your stress..."

Soon after, the sound of loud, sensual moans filled the room.

* * *

A week later, Jeremiah was sitting at his desk in his study, sipping a glass of expensive wine as he looked over some papers, before there was a knock on his door.

"Enter." He said, sitting his glass down on his desk, as he pushed his papers neatly to the side.

As the door opened, Scàthach and Shizuku walked into the room, before Jeremiah gestured for them to sit down in the seats on the opposite side of his desk, which they did.

"You wanted to speak to us, Jeremiah-sama?" Scàthach asked, getting a nod in return.

"I recently received word that there was a group of ghouls in the next town over, which I have since confirmed myself. I want you two to go deal with them." He said, resting his chin on his interlocked fingers. "You both know what to do."

"How big is the group?" Shizuku asked, tilting her head. It was best to know these things ahead of time.

"Eight in total." Jeremiah said, taking a sip of his wine. "Now, go. I'm sure you two will handle this swiftly and efficiently."

"Yes, Jeremiah-sama." They both said, before standing and leaving the room.

"Oh, before you go." He said, getting them to stop in their tracks, watching as he stood up and walked over to them.

Not saying anything, he cupped Scàthach's chin, before he leaned down and placed his lips on hers, eliciting a moan from her. Pulling away a few seconds later, he then turned to Shizuku, and did the same to her.

"Now you can go." He said, after pulling away, before he walked back to his desk. "Depending on how quickly you two return, I may have a reward for you."

In response, both young women blushed and rubbed their thighs together.

* * *

It didn't take long for Scàthach and Shizuku to reach their destination, and once they sensed the foul energy coming from the ghouls, they wasted no time in heading to their location, which was why they now found themselves standing outside of a rundown, dilapidated house. It was one of those houses that you could find at the edge of a town, that nobody dared to approach.

"Let's get this over with, Shizuku. I'd like to get back home quickly." Scàthach said, eyeing the building with a frown. She was now wearing her battle attire, which consisted of an almost skin-tight, black bodysuit, with black, high-heeled shoes, and small, metal pauldrons on her shoulders. She also had a black mask, which only covered the lower half of her face, and her long hair was pulled into a ponytail.

"Okay." Was all Shizuku said in response, as expressionless as ever as she, too, observed the building, or, more specifically, the eight energy signatures inside of it. From what she could sense, this wouldn't take very long.

Unlike Scàthach, Shizuku didn't really have a specific battle outfit, and was just wearing a black, long-sleeved turtleneck, along with blue jeans, and a pair of black shoes. She was also wearing a gold necklace, which had an upside-down cross for a pendant.

With a nod, Scàthach moved to kick the door down, only for someone to come busting out of it. She was no slouch, however, and immediately reacted, catching the ghoul by his throat, before slamming him into the ground. Glaring, she then squeezed hard enough to snap his neck, not allowing him to speak a single word.

Another tried to blitz her from behind, only for Shizuku to suddenly appear in front of him, before backhanding him hard enough to make his head bend grotesquely to the side.

As the two young women entered the house, they could see the remaining ghouls feeding on what was left of a few human corpses, making Scàthach scowl.

"How nice... It seems two humans have decided to offer themselves up to us." One the ghouls said, licking her bloody lips as she stared hungrily at the two intruders. "And they're pretty little things, too. Should make for a very nice dessert."

Shizuku just tilted her head to the side, while Scàthach said, "For your sakes, I hope you disgusting creatures enjoyed your meal. It will be the last."

"Oh? You think you can stop us?" The female ghoul asked, with a wide smirk, showing off her sharp teeth. "I'll have you know, we're stronger than those two fools that just rushed out."

"True, but you're still weak." Shizuku said bluntly, eliciting angry growls from the monsters.

"Enough talking!" Another ghoul snarled, tapping his foot impatiently. "Let's just kill them already! I'm taking the bitch with the glasses!"

Shizuku just stared blankly as he charged at her, with his mouth wide open, clearly preparing to take a bite out of her flesh. In response, once he reached her, she simply elbowed the top of his head, which was strong enough to crack his skull. Before his body could fall to the ground, she kicked him, sending him sailing towards two of the five remaining ghouls. One just barely managed to dodge it, while the other got hit full-on, which resulted in them being sent through a wall.

"Like she said..." Scàthach began, giving them all a small, yet challenging, smirk. "You're all weak."

"Cocky little brats." The female ghoul snarled, standing up. "I'll enjoy eating both of you alive!" She then swiveled her head to look at the other ghouls, yelling, "Get them!"

.....

A mere minute-and-a-half later, the ghouls were all dead.

'How weak.' Scàthach thought, looking down at the dead bodies of the ghouls. She hadn't needed to use her weapon, or even any magic.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she watched as Shizuku summoned her signature item, which resembled a vacuum, except it had a mouth. The bespectacled young woman flicked a switch on it, before the strange device began to suck up all of the blood and corpses, including dismembered limbs.

Although Scàthach had seen her friend do this a number of times over the years, it still fascinated her to see just how much Blinky, as Shizuku called the vacuum, could suck up.

Once Shizuku was done, she turned to her partner and nodded.

Giving a nod of her own, Scàthach said, "It seems that we're all done here. Let's return home."

* * *

In school the next week, Jeremiah could be seen walking down one of the halls. There was about ten minutes left until the start of class, so he decided to use that time to roam the school. He had yet to see all of it, after all.

As he turned a corner, however, his eyebrow raised slightly at the scene he stumbled upon.

On the ground in front of him, there was a woman in a labcoat. Due to the way she was positioned, he was unable to see her face, but he could see that she had long, blue hair. Also due to way she was positioned, he had a full, perfect view of her purple, lace panties and big, perky backside, thanks to how small her skirt was.

As nice as the view was, however, he was a man that prided himself on his manners, amongst other things, and quickly moved to help her up.

"Are you alright, Miss?" He asked, gently grabbing her hand, before he helped her stand, allowing him to see her face.

She was certainly a beautiful woman. She had fair, flawless skin, which he could tell was smooth, just from looking at it. She also had light brown eyes, a heart-shaped face, and a very large set of breasts, that looked to be a little bigger than even Raikou's. Also, she had long, nicely toned legs, which were on full display, due to her skirt barely even reaching her thighs.

In addition to the white lab coat she was wearing, she was wearing a pink, spaghetti strap shirt, which revealed quite a bit of cleavage. As previously mentioned, this was paired with a short, black skirt, and a pair of white, high-heeled shoes.

"Ah, th- thank you." The woman said appreciatively, straightening out her clothes, before blushing when she finally looked up at him.

"Are you alright?" He asked, leaning down to pick up the box that she'd dropped. He was intrigued by the fact that he could sense a sacred gear inside of her, but chose to ignore that, for now.

"Oh, it's alright. This happens all the time." She answered, to which Jeremiah just nodded, figuring she must be a pretty clumsy woman.

"I'm Jeremiah. Jeremiah Lucian." He introduced himself, tucking the box under his left arm, before holding out his right hand.

Flushing in what seemed to be embarrassment, the woman cleared her throat, before grasping his hand, saying, "I'm Aki Nijou. I'm the school nurse."

"A pleasure." He said, kissing the back of her hand, to which he heard her let out a sharp, surprised gasp. He then held up the box, asking, "Where would you like me to take this?"

"O- Oh, um, to my office." She said, before motioning for him to follow her. The two walked in silence for a bit, with the woman 'discreetly' taking glances at him.

Deciding to make some conversation, Jeremiah asked, "So, Nijou-sensei, how long have you worked here?"

"Just about five years now." She said with a smile, looking relieved to have something to talk about.

"I see. Has it been hard to adjust to the school becoming co-ed?" He asked, minutely raising an eyebrow when he noticed her smile become tighter.

"It's been... nice, I suppose..." After saying this, she sighed, placing a hand on her forehead. "I could do without all of the love letters, though."

"Well, you are a very beautiful woman. It's no surprise that they would be so interested in you." He casually said, getting her to look at him with wide eyes, before turning away with a blush. "However, if it bothers you, I'll see to it that they stop."

She turned to him again, clearly confused. "What do you mean? What are you going to do?"

Jeremiah just hummed, not responding verbally, before he suddenly stopped walking.

"What's wrong?" Aki asked, cocking her head to the side.

"I'm fairly certain that this is your office." He said, looking up at a sign above the door that clearly read, 'nurse'.

The woman turned, looking up with a surprised expression. "You're right. I hadn't even realized." She then fished a set of keys from one of her lab coat pockets, before unlocking and opening the door. As they entered the office, she told him, "You can just sit it on that counter over there."

After he did like she said, she thanked him, which he just waved off, before looking up at the clock on one of the walls.

"I'm glad I was able to help, but I believe I need to be getting to class now." He then walked to the door, before stopping, glancing back at her as he said, "I look forward to speaking with you again soon, Nijou-sensei."

"B- Bye." She said, waving with a light blush, before watching as he exited the room.

* * *

Sona watched as Jeremiah entered the classroom, with the atmosphere of the room immediately changing, as everybody's attention shifted to him.

It had a been a week since school started, and she still hadn't been able to find out much about him. Even though she'd talked to him a few more times since that first conversation they all had at lunch, she was having trouble trying to bring up supernatural topics again without making it seem suspicious/forced.

She then turned her gaze to the young women that were always with him, watching as he sat down next to them.

She'd tried to get some information from them on a few occasions, such as when the boys and girls were split up in gym, but they were like vaults. Especially Murasaki-san, Hibari-san, Strauss-san, and Minamoto-san. Honestly, the only thing she did find out, was that none of them seemed to have a single bad thing to say about him.

With a quiet sigh, she turned away from them, only to raise an eyebrow when she saw Rias staring at them.

"They sure are interesting." Rias said with a gleam in her eyes, before turning to the bespectacled girl. "Don't you agree?"

Sona did, in fact, agree with that. The school year had only just recently started, but they had all shown to be above average in all of their classes. They easily dominated in their gym class, with only her and the other devils being able to keep up with them.

At this point, it was pretty clear that none of them were normal.

'I need to think of a way to broach the subject again...' Sona thought, before she blinked, frowning slightly. 'Why do I need to come up with some way to talk to them? Kuoh is my and Rias' territory. We need to know if they're a possible threat.'

With that thought in mind, Sona nodded, before focusing her attention on the teacher as she started the class.

* * *

School was now over, and Jeremiah and his group could be found walking through the gates of the school, where a car was waiting for them.

"Lucian-san." He heard, getting him to turn around, where he could see Sona and the other devils approaching his group.

"Yes? How can I help you all?" He asked, slightly raising an eyebrow at the determined expressions of Sona and Rias. The devils (especially Sona) had been staring at him all day, and he'd wondered when they would finally say something.

"Do you have some free time? There's something we'd like to talk to you about." Rias requested, getting him to turn his gaze to her.

"Not at the moment. I have something to take care of." He said, watching as they all frowned, only to perk up when he continued, "However, I'm free later. We can speak at my house, if you wish."

"That sounds perfect." Sona agreed, sounding surprised at this turn of events.

"What's your addresses? I'll have someone come pick you all up."

After receiving their addresses, Jeremiah nodded, before he and his group got in the car.

Having been silent for the entire encounter, Medea spoke up, asking, "Um... Are you sure about this, Jeremiah-sama? Inviting devils into your home..."

"Not just any devils, either." Musashi added, eating a stick of dango.

He raised an eyebrow, looking around at the young women. "You all disagree?"

"Just a little worried." Medea clarified, putting a finger on her chin. "I'd hate to have to kill them for disrespecting you in your own home."

"Same here." Karasuba said, smirking a bit. "For their sakes, they'd better put all that princess training to good use." She finished, with the others all nodding in agreement.

Jeremiah hummed, pondering over what they were saying. "They seem like smart girls. Especially Sona. I'm sure they'll know to behave themselves. If not, well..."

His red eyes glowed, and a small smile grew on his face.

"I guess we'll just have to teach them."

* * *

A little over two hours later, at the Lucian mansion, the sound of the doorbell was heard, with Rem moving to open it.

The young maid proceeded to open it, revealing Sona, Rias, Akeno, and Tsubaki standing there, all dressed in their school uniforms.

"Good evening, Gremory-san, Shitori-san, Himejima-san, Shinra-san. It is nice to see you all again." Rem greeted them, bowing politely. "Welcome to Lucian manor. Please, come in. My master is waiting for you all in his office."

"It's nice to see you, as well, Rem-san." Sona said, having gotten used to seeing the Rem and Ram at school, whenever they brought lunch for Jeremiah and his group. She and the other devils then gave polite bows, before they slowly entered the mansion.

Internally, they were all wondering how they never came across this place before. It was huge, and easily stood out amongst all of the other houses in Kuoh.

"This is a very nice home." Rias said, looking around the hall they were walking down, which was lined with nice paintings, statues, and other decorations. It sort of reminded her of the Gremory castle, back in the underworld, albeit on a smaller scale.

"I've been wondering where someone like Lucian-san would live." Tsubaki added, getting Rem to frown slightly, which went unnoticed by the devils, due to her walking in front of them.

"'Someone like Lucian-san', you say? Why, I wonder what you might mean by that." A new voice was suddenly heard, accompanied by the sound of footsteps, getting them all to look to the right, where a beautiful woman was walking towards them.

"Milady!" Rem quickly bowed, getting the devils to tense a bit, realizing that the woman approaching them must be someone important.

"You all must be Jeremiah's guests." The woman said, looking at each of the devils, all of whom nodded. "Run along, Rem. I'll take it from here."

"Yes, Milady." The young maid nodded, giving another bow, before she turned and walked away.

The woman and the devils stared at each other for a bit, before the woman lightly bowed. "I am Rana Lucian. Jeremiah's mother. It's nice to meet some of my son's classmates."

The devils also bowed, before they started introducing themselves.

"Sona Shitori. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lucian-sama."

"Rias Gremory. You have a wonderful home, Lucian-sama."

"Tsubaki Shinra. Thank you for having us, Lucian-sama."

Akeno was the last to go, and Rias and the others prayed to the Satans that the raven-haired girl didn't decide now was a good time to be playful.

"I'm Akeno Himejima. Fufufu, I can see where Lucian-san gets his looks from."

Rias wanted to facepalm, but breathed a quiet sigh of relief when Rana simply giggled.

"Well, follow me. I'll take you all to where Jeremiah is waiting for you." The woman said, before turning and walking away, with the devils following after. After a bit of walking, she asked, "So, tell me, how is Jeremiah at school? Does he have a lot of friends?"

"Umm... Rather than friends, I'd say he has a lot of people that respect and admire him, even though the school year just recently started." Rias said, having seen firsthand just how... excited all of the girls, and even some of the guys, at school would get in Jeremiah's presence.

"I suppose that doesn't surprise me." Rana said, giving a slightly melancholic sigh. "People have always found it hard to approach him."

None of the devils were sure how to respond to that, so they chose to just follow in silence.

After another minute or so of walking, the group reached their destination, with Rana knocking on an oak door.

"Enter."

As Rana opened the door, Rias and the others could see how large and spacious the room was.

And at the center of the room, they could see Jeremiah sitting as his desk, peering at them with those sharp, glowing red orbs. Standing at his right shoulder was Raikou, while Scàthach stood at his left. The rest of his group were spread around the room, also staring at them.

He was wearing a black kimono, with a silk, gold haori worn over it. He also had a beautiful, intricate, gold necklace, and a pair of gold earrings.

"Shitori-san, Gremory-san, Shinra-san, Himejima-san. I see you all have had the pleasure of meeting my beautiful mother." Jeremiah said, standing up and nodding at them.

"Oh, you." Rana said, waving her hand bashfully, before she left the room.

"Yes. Lucian-sama is a very pleasant woman." Sona said, bowing slightly.

"I'm aware." He replied simply, before gesturing to the comfy looking chairs on the other side of his desk. "Now, please, sit. I'm sure we have much to discuss."

Nodding, Sona and Rias each took a seat, while their **Queens **chose to stay standing behind them.

"Tea?" Jeremiah asked, pulling a steaming teapot from the side of his desk.

"Please." Sona agreed, to which he nodded, pouring a cup for her, before doing the same for the others. As she took a sip, she hummed in delight. "This is wonderful."

"I'll be sure to give Ram your regards." Jeremiah said, taking a sip of his own tea. "Now, Shitori-san, Gremory-san. What, exactly, did you wish to speak about?"

Rias glanced at Sona, seeing her give a short nod, before the red-haired girl turned her eyes back to Jeremiah, taking a deep, quiet breath. "It's about the supernatural."

"Oh?" Was his response, just barely raising an eyebrow.

"We know that you all are involved with the supernatural world." Sona accused, though she kept her tone neutral.

He hummed, taking a sip of his tea. "I don't recall ever trying to hide it." The devils all blinked in surprise at the statement, not expecting him to admit it so easily. "So? Is there a reason that you wished to speak to me about something so trivial?"

"It is _not _trivial, Lucian-san." Sona claimed, frowning.

"Sama." Raikou corrected, sounding much colder than usual, and almost looking ready to murder Sona. She wasn't the only one, either, making the devils tense. "You are speaking to the lord of the house, and you _will_ address him with the respect he deserves."

There was a tense few seconds of silence, before Sona bowed her head slightly, saying, "Forgive me, Lucian-sama. It seems that I forgot my manners for a moment."

"It's fine." He waved it off, looking as neutral as ever. "Now, back to my question."

"Right. First, though, it would be helpful to know how much you all know about the supernatural world, Lucian-sama." Rias said, with Jeremiah humming briefly, seeming to think about it.

"Everything one would need to know, I suppose. The great war, sacred gears, magic, the devil civil war, the current state of the major factions, and so on." The devils looked at him in surprise. They had figured he would know about the basics, like sacred gears and whatnot, but not all of that other stuff.

"Since you know all of that, then can we assume that your family has had ties in the supernatural for a long time?" Sona figured that had to be it. Otherwise, she didn't see how some human teenager could know so much.

"Of course. You're free to assume anything you like." Was the answer he gave, making the devils frown slightly, wondering if he was trying to mock them. "Now, what else do you wish to know?"

"Right." Rias took a calming breath. It was time for the big questions now. Putting on her best serious expression, she asked, "What are your intentions in Kuoh?"

"My intentions?" He repeated, resting his chin on his interlocked fingers, with his elbows on his desk. "Do I seem like I have some grand plan?"

"I don't know you well enough to say. Regardless, though, we need to know your intentions, be they good or bad." The red-haired girl said, internally proud of herself for managing to stare into his eyes.

"Why?" He asked, calmly, raising an eyebrow again. "Is there a particular reason that you need to know?"

"There is, in fact." Sona said, getting him to turn his gaze back to her. "You know of the four Satans, correct?"

"Ajuka Beelzebub, formerly Astaroth. Falbium Asmodeus, formerly Glasya-Labolas. Serafall Leviathan, formerly Sitri. Sirzechs Lucifer, formerly Gremory." He listed off, dropping a finger for each one.

"...Correct." Sona replied, slowly nodding. "Have you ever heard of their younger siblings?"

Jeremiah hummed, finishing off the last bit of his tea. He then looked directly at Rias, saying, "It would be awfully strange for anyone involved with the supernatural world to not have heard of the actual devil's little sister. To a slightly lesser extent, the same is true for you, Sitri-san."

Sona frowned, which was matched by Rias. The bespectacled girl pushed her glasses up, saying, "You've known this whole time."

"I have." He nodded, clearly not the least bit bothered by the glare she was giving him. "I mean, Gremory-san here didn't even bother to change her last name. Seems a little lazy if you wished to go unnoticed."

Rias frowned, wanting to argue with that, but knowing he wasn't really wrong. Her red hair, in combination with her last name, were dead giveaways. Even Sona had told her that before, which is why she was currently making sure to not look at her fellow heiress, already able to feel the glare directed at her.

Sona shook her head, deciding to just move on. "Back to your original question, we need to know, because this town is our territory."

At that, his eyebrow went up a little higher, and the air in the room seemed to shift a bit. "Your territory?"

"That's right." Rias said, nodding with a smile. "We both wanted to attend school in the human world, so our siblings decided to give us this town as our territory. It's our responsibility to look after it."

Jeremiah stared at them, while Raikou and the others all gave them heated glares, save for Shizuku.

"Is that so?" He asked, with the faint trace of a small smile blooming on his face. "I wasn't aware devils were such hilarious creatures."

"Excuse me?" Sona said, frowning in slight confusion. Jeremiah's voice was as calm as ever, but his eyes... There was something in them that set off warning bells in her head.

"Well, surely that's a joke, right? Sirzechs and Serafall thinking they actually have the authority to just give away a human town, just to please their little sisters? That they have any _right _to decide anything for humans, as if we're merely toys? Tell me, Rias, Sona, if this isn't a joke, then _what. Is. It?_" By the time Jeremiah finished speaking, the pleasant atmosphere was completely gone, with an unbearably heavy pressure taking its place, making the devils tremble.

Sona opened her mouth, trying to speak, but the pressure was too heavy, to the point that it was almost suffocating her, and the same looked to be true for the three other devils. 'Wh- What... Is this?!'

"Listen well, devils." He said, his eyes a little colder than before, with the pressure just barely easing up. "I don't mind you and your peerages staying in Kuoh. However, you will _not _be calling any shots here. This town is _mine. _I don't care who your siblings are, and I don't care what they told you. I have lived in this town since birth. Who do you think has been dealing with stray devils, and other foul creatures, long before you all ever came here? Us. _Humans. _No devil, whomever they may be, is going to change that."

And then, the pressure was suddenly gone, allowing Sona and the others to gasp for air. They all had sweat running down their faces, and looked at Jeremiah with wariness.

"However, don't misunderstand me." Jeremiah spoke again, with his eyes losing their coldness, but still just as piercing. "As I said before, you and your peerages are welcome to stay in town. I find the four of you to be fairly pleasant company, and would like for us to at least be cordial."

"...What's to stop us from just telling our siblings about this?" Rias didn't really like to pull the 'I'll tell my brother on you' card, but they couldn't just let themselves be pushed out of their positions as co-leaders of this town. If that happened, especially so soon after coming to the human world, then they would embarrass themselves, as well as their families, if word got out about it.

"If you want to, I won't stop you." He declared, not looking bothered by that possibility. "If you wish to get them involved, then by all means, feel free to do so."

The devils were silent for a while after that, with Jeremiah patiently waiting.

And then, Sona started speaking.

"Even on the off chance that we did agree to hand the town over to you, surely you can't expect us to do it for free, right?" Rias, Akeno, and Tsubaki all looked at Sona in shock, wondering if she was actually considering this.

"Oh? I don't recall this being a negotiation." Jeremiah said, making Sona frown. He then hummed, drumming his fingers on the desk. "However, if, hypothetically, you two did agree to peacefully relinquish your title, then I suppose I could be nice enough to not leave you empty-handed."

"Meaning?" The bespectacled heiress inquired. They both came from wealthy families, so they weren't really left wanting for much.

"Who knows? I guess you'll have to make a gamble." He replied, staring right into her eyes. "Either way, this town is mine, as I said. That isn't changing. The choice you both have to make, is whether we're on the same side, or if we're enemies."

Again, the devils were silent for a while.

"....Perhaps we should table this discussion for another day." Sona suggested, a little frustrated at the turn this had meeting had taken.

"I agree." Rias said, holding back a sigh.

"So be it." Jeremiah nodded, standing up, with Sona and Rias doing the same. "I'll have Rem and Ram escort you all out."

After he said this, the door to the room opened, revealing the young maid sisters, both of whom were bowing.

Rias and the others nodded, bowing politely. "Very well. Thank you for having us, Lucian-sama."

"Hm." Was his response, as he sat back in his seat. "I'll see you all later."

And with that, Sona and the others turned around, before they walked out of the office, escorted by Rem and Ram. Just before the door closed, they heard Jeremiah say one last thing.

"I sincerely hope that you all make the right choice."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's chapter two.
> 
> So, in this chapter, we got a small taste of what Jeremiah can do, and I'm sure a lot of you recognized it. We also got a quick battle with Scàthach and Shizuku against some ghouls.
> 
> Of course, the most important scene of the chapter was the last one. How do you guys think things are gonna go? Will Jeremiah and his group make an enemy of the devil faction? What will Rias and Sona do?
> 
> Anyway, that's all for now. I hope you all enjoyed.
> 
> Til next time, guys.


End file.
